


Earrings

by Amyused



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Ear Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyused/pseuds/Amyused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenya teases, Zaizen ignores, groping ensues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earrings

"Stop it, Senpai," Zaizen once again batted away the hand attempting to grab at his new set of earrings. This made his rebuffed senpai frown, but that wasn't anything Zaizen wasn't used to, so he promptly ignored him in favor of executing a particularly cool-looking attack combo. The earrings clinked faintly together when he shook his head at the difficulty of the video game he was playing. They came as a set of five, which was quite unusual to find in the perfect amount like that-- tastefully designed, small hoops. He had found them at a store he'd happened to glance into last weekend and had only broken them out of their package today to wear. Not because he'd been invited to hang out with his senpai, despite how the other had teased him about it, but because it was finally the weekend again and he was doing something a little more special... or well, at least more fun than just normal school and tennis practice.

Oshitari Kenya's hand reached out again and Zaizen ducked a little, frustrated that the other boy wasn't listening to him, "I'm serious, quit it."

"Why? I'm just trying to admire your new accessories," Kenya's tone of voice betrayed the pout he sported on his face. He thought his kouhai was cute when he was annoyed, but not when he got to the point where he wasn't allowed to poke at him anymore. "Don't be so stingy! You're the one that got all dressed up to come to my place and play video games."

"Well, you're throwing me off my game... Shit!" Zaizen button-mashed in a last-ditch effort to stave off his inevitable defeat at the hands of a creepy hybrid between a moe cat girl mascot and a demon fighter. Sadly, it was not to be and Zaizen glanced at the ceiling resignedly as the cat-girl mocked his defeated macho ninja character. "Thanks for that, Senpai."

"What?" Kenya smiled in a particularly superior way at the other boy, leaning a little further back into the bed they were using for back support. "That just means you need to learn better focus, right? Letting a little thing like earrings mess you up," He saw his opening just as the other boy leaned over to put the PS3 controller back by the console and reached out a hand to hold the lowest piercing on the ear closest to him, Zaizen's left. A small, choked noise came from the other boy as Kenya held the ear and earring firmly enough that Zaizen wouldn't hurt himself if he jerked back suddenly from the unsolicited contact. However, despite the reaction he'd thought he'd get (more shoving or grumbling or even an annoyed rebuke), what Kenya didn't expect was for his kouhai to freeze in place, the angered response caught in his throat replaced with a voiced gasp.

Inexplicably, Kenya wanted to hear that noise again. And louder, too, if he could manage it without getting an elbow in the stomach for his trouble.

Zaizen for his part was mortified. It was as though his earlobe was a pressure point that robbed him of any strength to move away from his senpai's gently strong grip. And the noise he made... Was it possible to die of blood loss due to it all rushing to his face? He almost wanted to find out, because it would probably be less embarrassing overall.

"S-senpai, what are you do- Aah! Uhn..." He had tried to fix the situation, but Oshitari-senpai's fingers had begun a slow massage of his left earlobe, rolling the flesh between his thumb and forefinger before pulling on the piercing imbedded in it ever so slightly. It was enough for Zaizen to find his whole body canting toward the other's sitting figure as Kenya's other hand found his shoulder to both steady and pull him closer. Zaizen, now halfway toward climbing into his senpai's lap, felt his eyelids flutter as Oshitari-senpai leaned close enough for his breath to stimulate the shell of his ear, and forgot to be embarrassed in lieu of the shivering sensations coursing down his body.

"Mm... I'm guessing you like this, huh, Zaizen?" Kenya murmured, lips against the other's ear and the vibrations sending visible little shocks along the boy's torso. Zaizen barely made out any of the words his senpai was saying. He merely felt the way the nasal 'm's and 'n's rippled through his upper body and the sibilant sounds blew more faint puffs of air around his ear. His quivering was nearly uncontrollable now, like the strings on a tennis racket strung too tight, just waiting for a heavy hit to make them snap from the tension.

A tentative, exploratory lick along the edge of Zaizen's ear followed by a breath caused a full-out moan and ended up as the breaking point of the younger boy's restraint. Zaizen pivoted quicker than Kenya would normally give him credit for and straddled the taller boy's lap, arms wrapping around the other's upper back to pull their torsos together and bringing Kenya's mouth back in the vicinity of his ear.

Kenya almost found it within himself to miss the lost opportunity of kissing the younger boy, but quickly forgot that fleeting thought as he felt the trembling emanate from Zaizen and travel all the way through to him. This was new and exhilarating in its unexpectedness. The whimpering noise Zaizen emitted when Kenya used a hint of teeth, scraping a bit on his earlobe and tugging on two earrings at once, further convinced the older boy of the fact that he really should have tried something like this sooner if he'd known Zaizen would be so responsive. When Kenya stopped playing around and really sucked on the two captured accessories in his mouth, holding the lobe in his teeth slightly while lapping at the silver metal of the accessories, Zaizen couldn't hold it together any longer. The younger boy plunged one hand down between the fronts of their bodies to rub against his senpai's full erection. Kenya grunted and moaned fully into Zaizen's ear at the touch, merely pushing his partner to moan in response and press more firmly, fingers molding to the shape, and speed up the strokes. Kenya ran his hands down Zaizen's back, pausing at the swell of his bottom to pull it tightly forward, increasing the pressure between their two clothed penises and speeding up their breathing to panting groans. He freely nipped and sucked on Zaizen's ear, between the earrings, on the earrings, switching ears and finally squirming his tongue inside the ear itself, causing a gasping yelp and a few final stuttered gropes between their bodies before they both came, sticky in their shorts and underwear.

Zaizen collapsed against his senpai, still propped up against the bed and therefore, a solid enough entity to lean against. He stayed there until Kenya tilted his head to look at him, which made his still slightly panting breath go into his ear again. Zaizen grunted, not quite annoyed, but still unwilling to humor the older boy's weird teasing anymore, and attempted to burrow as much of his face as possible into the shirt he was slumped against. Kenya raised an eyebrow, unseen by Zaizen's hidden expression, and tried to gage by the other's body language if he... they... this was alright.

Before Kenya could attempt to break the silence, Zaizen finally sighed, turning to his senpai with a flat look and said, "Great. I didn't bring any extra clothes."

Without thinking, Kenya just leered back with a slightly perverted and happy grin, "No need to get dressed up on my account." To which, Zaizen responded with a shove, hitting Kenya's laughing head against the bed frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the Paula half of Amyused.
> 
> Written for a Tenipuri Kink Meme to the prompt: Kenya/Zaizen; playing with Zaizen's piercings, sensitive ears? I have no excuses. XD;;; It's fairly plotless.


End file.
